This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling vehicle generators.
In a prior-art apparatus such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 59-213239 (laid-open on Dec. 3, 1984) entitled "APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING GENERATOR FOR VEHICLE" filed by Nihon Denso K.K., Japan control, means are provided for removing a torque required to drive a vehicle generator from engine when the vehicle is accelerated to reduce the load on the engine, and this control means is effective to gradually vary the regulated voltage of a voltage regulator for controlling the output voltage of the generator. Thus, the control means can prevent a battery from instantaneously flowing a large current to protect the battery.
In the prior-art apparatus, a large output current flows instantaneously from the generator as the charging current to the battery when the output voltage of the generator becomes higher than the voltage of the battery. Thus, the battery cannot be protected, and when the output voltage of the generator is controlled to reduce the load on the engine, the output current of the generator takes various values according to the state of the electric load of the vehicle, i.e., the state of the battery. Thus, the load cannot be adequately reduced, and there arises a disadvantage that the output voltage always decreases during the quick acceleration detection to cause the battery to discharge.